The present invention relates to a habitat mount for a wall mounted taxidermy mannequin and, more specifically, to a habitat mount that allows for one or more pieces of a real or faux natural habitat to be attached to a wall mounted taxidermy mannequin.
In the field of taxidermy, mannequins (also referred to as mannequin forms or animal forms) are used to mount animal heads or other parts of an animal carcass to a wall. Animals that are mounted on a ground base, such as full body life size animals typically include one or more pieces of artificial or real habitat elements, such as rocks, wood or grasses, to create a natural looking setting of what the animal looks like in the wild and to give a more aesthetic or life-like appearance. However, wall mounted mannequins typically have a low profile base leaving little or no room to add on habitat elements. A conventional mannequin may be similar in appearance to the mannequin shown in FIG. 1.
It would be desirable to provide a habitat piece or pieces that mount to a wall hanging taxidermy mannequin to create a realistic display.